A New Friend or Foe
by authorgirl13
Summary: Set four years after the series, Danny and his friends are almost done with high school. But trouble starts when Chelsea Masters, Vlad's niece, comes to their school, working undercover to find Danny Phanom and get rid of him for good. DannyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_A New Friend or a New Foe_

_By: disney girl 456_

_My first Danny Phantom fic, this takes place about four years after the series, I know it's a big gap in what happens in between that time, so I'll describe it in the story. I'm not gonna describe the characters, except maybe the new ones, so before you read this watch a couple of episodes from the series._

_Part 1: Finding Out_

"Chelsea, come here", Vlad Masters called to his 18 year old niece.

"Coming Uncle", the red head said, running to her uncle's room, her green eyes shimmering in the dim lit mansion. That night was a special night for Chelsea, she could feel it. She stepped into her uncle's room as she saw him sitting at his desk, smiling.

"Hello my dear, I wanted to tell you something very important, look at your birth mark closely", Vlad instructed. Chelsea looked at her green and purple birth mark that looked like a ghost. She noticed it started to glow a neon bright green.

"At last, I'll finally get to tell her", Vlad thought as his teenage niece looked up at him and asked;

"I…..I don't understand, what does it mean Uncle?" Vlad smiled and said;

"I've been waiting so long to tell you Chelsea, you are half ghost", he announced. The 18 year old gasped and sat down, dazed, into a chair in front of her Uncle. "Don't worry Chelsea, I knew you'd be speechless about knowing at first, but you must be strong", Vlad said, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and told her, "I'll help you with your training to become a ghost hunter, with your targets being selected by me, of course." Chelsea frowned and thought;

"Should I do this, if I do, maybe I can have some purpose in life, and if I don't, what could happen to me?" Answering her question Vlad said;

"Rejection is not an option I'm afraid, you see, after your parents were killed in a horrific accident, I was selected to be your guardian, I only have your best interests at heart, and I'd so much appreciate it if you'd do this, fight side by side with me in battle." Chelsea smiled slightly at her Uncle's words, thinking she owed him this, and said;

"When do I start?" He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"That a girl, you start training first thing tomorrow, then when you complete your training, this will be your first target", Vlad said as he held up a picture of Danny Phantom.

_TBC………………._

_What do you think Chelsea will do? How do you think she'll get to Danny? Find Out. I'll update as soon as I can! J_


	2. Chapter 2

_A New Friend or Foe_

_By: disney girl 456_

_This part is a little longer than the first part, so it might be more interesting._

_Part 2: Danny's New Crush_

"All right class, settle down, settle down", Danny Fenton's history teacher, Ms. Madre instructed the class. They took their seats as she continued, "All right class, as you know we have a new student coming to join us today, so let's welcome our new class mate, Chelsea Masters." Chelsea walked in smiling. She wore a braid that reached her neck and had a black tee shirt with light blue Capri's and matching black tennis shoes. Danny gasped as he heard Ms. Madre say her last name was Masters. His best friend Tucker Foley whispered to him;

"Danny, you don't think she's related to that Vlad guy do you?" Danny shrugged and whispered back;

"I don't know Tucker, it's probably just a coincidence, I guess." Then Danny heard a voice behind him say;

"Mr. Fenton, would you like to join the class now!" He turned to see Ms. Madre who was frowning at him angrily as she gave him a detention slip. Then she turned to Chelsea and told her, "Why don't you sit behind Danny Chelsea, I'm sure you can straighten him out." Chelsea smiled at Danny and he returned it, thinking;

"Wow, she's really pretty when she smiles, and that hair, wow her eyes look pretty." The bell rang an hour later as Danny was still gawking at Chelsea. She looked strangely at him then waved a hand in front of his face.

"Um, Danny, are you okay, is there something on my face or something?" Danny snapped out of it and said;

"Oh, uh, no, uh sorry, I…I was just trying to ask you for the notes for our history test, sorry again." She chuckled and said;

"It's okay, I'll copy them for you tomorrow, is that okay?" Danny nodded and said;

"Sure, I mean, cool, I….I mean, uh…..thanks." Then Danny spotted her right arm as she picked up her books, it had a ghost shape running down it. "Uh, that's a really cool tattoo Chelsea, I like the ghost shape", Danny complimented her. She looked at her birth mark and said;

"Oh, uh thanks, but, uh, it's not a tattoo, it's a birth mark, it's uh kinda weird, but if you like it, I guess it's okay." Suddenly it started glowing bright green. "Huh, nobody's here but me and Danny", she said to herself. Danny frowned and asked;

"Uh, Chelsea, you okay, you look a little spooked." She smiled nervously and said, covering up her birth mark so Danny didn't see it glowing;

"Um, uh, yeah, I must've eaten something bad at the cafeteria, I uh, gotta go, see ya tomorrow." She waved as she walked away smiling nervously. Danny waved back as he sighed and said to himself;

"Nice going Fenton, she probably ran off cause of my bad breath, or was it my hair, do I have something stuck in my teeth?" He walked out of the school and saw Tucker and his other best friend Sam Manson waiting for him, Sam was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well there he is, Mr. Smooth, what took you so long Romeo", Sam asked. Danny stuttered nervously and said;

"I uh, well, I just, got side tracked a little." Tucker nodded and replied;

"Uh huh, sure Danny, but I hooked my PDA to the security system at the school, we saw it all man." Danny sighed and said;

"You don't think I chocked did you?" Sam smiled and said; "Well, on a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give it an 8.5."

"What was all that talk about tattoos", Tucker asked.

"Well, she has this birth mark I thought was a tattoo and it's shaped like a ghost, I might have insulted her or something when I thought it was a tattoo."

"Maybe, or maybe what she said was true, maybe cause she's new she doesn't know today was meat loaf day in the cafeteria, something like that could give somebody the stomach flu for weeks", Sam said. Danny gasped and asked urgently;

"Oh my gosh, you think she got sick, I better go check on her, whoops, I better go find out where she lives, but what if I can't, what am I gonna do Sam, oh I know, I'll just go see if there's any houses recently sold, ugh, but that would make me look weird, what if I……!" But he was interrupted by Sam who said;

"Danny, how do you know she's got the stomach flu, I just said that, calm down."

"Wow dude, I've never seen you so worked up about girl, not even Paulina, and that's saying something", Tucker told him. Danny stopped in his tracks and thought about the girl he used to like, a Spanish girl named Paulina, but she had moved when they were sixteen. Up until now he hadn't liked any body that way, except maybe Sam, but they tried going out and broke up a while ago. Then he checked his watch and said;

"See ya guys, I gotta get home to help my dad clean out the shed again."

"Yeah okay, see ya Danny", they said, waving as he waved back. Tucker looked at Sam and asked;

"Hey Sam, you okay with Danny liking some body?" Sam nodded and said;

"Yeah, I'm cool with it, I saw Chelsea, she looks pretty nice, not like Paulina." Tucker shrugged and replied;

"Well, okay, see ya Sam, I gotta get home too." He walked off leaving Sam to stop and think;

"Am I jeauolous of Chelsea?"


End file.
